Something Naruto
by phsycoaccess
Summary: AU. Eventual SasuNaru. Summer calls but it isn’t the vacation Naruto wanted, summer school being his last chance not to be expelled. More surprises, assigned tutors, and luck has who is marked down to boss him around in studies.


**Something Naruto**

**By Rivkagh (_psychoaccess_)**

Full Summary: AU. Eventual SasuNaru, when it comes around.

Summer calls but it isn't the vacation Uzumaki Naruto wanted, summer school being his last chance not to be expelled and loosing everything for good. More surprises like the assigning of student tutors, and luck has it a certain Uchiha is marked down to boss him around in his studies. Oh, great.

* * *

Chapter One: Good Form.

* * *

"God dammit!" 

That, along with many other curses- in maybe a different language or two- rumbled out of the throat of a very troubled, very petulant lank of a blonde. Whom of which, was quite the spectacle at seven in the morning (seven-fourteen actually, if you wanted to be technical, then again- Naruto always rolled the time to the nearest hour or half. Maybe that's why he was always either late or early, having the inability to arrive anywhere at the scheduled time). At this particular time, he was late. One foot in the air, proclaiming a floppy white sock, shoe meant to be on that foot in his hand; other foot properly dressed and hopping with a strive for balance of it's body.

In another curse, the tall young man finally seemed to give in to the desire of his foot, it surely wanting to completely ruin his morning even more then it already had been. Naruto's hand clawed the orange backpack off his frame and tossed it into the front lawn of his apartment complex, thin frame of his body jutting solidly as he slammed to sit down. Yanking, viciously so, to pull the fighting sock completely over his foot and then Naruto's offending foot was shoved into the shoe.

"HA! Take that, you bastard." Blue gaze of Uzumaki Naruto narrowed at both feet shoved in front of his body, a snide victory smirk lacing over his lips. '_Though I suppose you won this time… There is no way I'm making the bus on time. I can just hear the old hag now. This was my last morning, too.' _

Sighing, the seventeen year old boy rose to his feet, bending at his toned torso to snag up the rather lightweight backpack and tossing it across his back in a haughty fashion. Looking up, a hand rose and fluffed up the back of his blonde locks, a smirk on his face as he allowed the moment of worry to glide over like water.

One front door of two that gave way into the halls of the high school slowly opened, and slowly did Naruto push his head into the gap left. Blue eyes shifted back and forth around the hall suspiciously, the late bell to first class already having sounded through the halls, he heard it when he was halfway here. A smirk darted across his face, and the young man rose to his full height, slipping into the building and allowing the door to shut with a soft click.

First obstacle: Mission pass-the-office-window-undetected. Mission convince-his-first-hour-teacher-to-not-mark-him-late would come later; live the moment, right? The tall lank of a blonde slowly lowered onto his hands, lower body poised on his toes as he began to crawl that way down the hall, looking quite the part of either a four year old or—well, just a four year old. Scrambling silently under the window where the secretary sat, his lips twisted into a grin at his success, continuing a couple feet on that way, close to the wall as to assure his escape. Baring his teeth tightly closed in a grin, as well to keep down his chuckle at simple assumed success, Naruto began to push himself to stand again.

Began: keyword. Before he could rise off the one hand still supporting his lithe body over the floor, a foot with an all too familiar point of a heel caught across the top of his back. Naruto flinched; turning to look up at exactly who he knew was his captor- that very foot then pushed him to collapse to the ground on his stomach with a muttered, 'oomph'.

"Ah! Tsunade-baba!" Whining the words, the young man pushed against the foot on his back, hands trying to lift his torso off the floor.

"Naruto! I told you that you had one more chance with your tardiness, and that was two chances ago. You can not keep doing this!" The tall busty blonde woman knocked an eyebrow to arch, and she stepped back from the frame of the boy, arms crossing around her ribs.

Naruto, finally released, pushed to stand while brushing off the black shirt he wore having had gathered little bits of who knew what when he hugged the tiles.

"Tsunade-baba, I couldn't help it this morning! Really, my shower facet broke, and water went everywhere, and I couldn't leave puddles and-" The kid was cut off by an arm slipping around his neck and nearly crushing him in a head-lock. Cerulean eyes bugged, and arms windmilled, Naruto then pulling at his principal's grip on his neck.

"Enough, enough. I think Kakashi is teaching you more then English, like lame excuses." This got a grunt and huff from the head of blonde crushed to her, his arms crossed now and usually-golden-tan face, blue. The woman released him, and he coughed somewhat, rubbing his throat with a lazy, slant-eyed glare.

"Alright, get to class. I'll get you to the office later. …And don't call me that!" A smirk caught the scowl by surprise and pushed it away, and Naruto gave a knowing wave to the woman before taking off down the hall without another word. He didn't see as Tsunade crossed her arms again, watching the Uzumaki-kid jog away with her own style of a smile, shaking her head. She really had too much of a soft spot for that boy.

Eyes all rose from the papers they were writing on, pencils pausing, flipping of pages stopped as the door to the classroom opened. And most of those eyes all fell back to their work and books as they caught sight of the tall blonde in his low-hanging, baggy, orange jeans. One eye that wasn't obscured by strands of silver was not one of those gazes to leave him, and Naruto looked over at his teacher with a growing grin.

"You beat me to class, Kakashi-sensei!" The eyebrow over his teacher's one revealed eye arched up, and he stayed quiet. "Yeah, yeah. I'm goin'." The blonde continued in a muttered tone, walking through the class and over to his seat, flopping into the bench and glancing over to his right at one of his two friends in first hour. Giving a grin, he opened his bag. The black-haired boy shook his head, the knot of spiky hair high on the back of his head a constant for him like Naruto's was his screaming-orange pants.

"Page 137, numbers one through seven. You aren't coping from me." Naruto stuck his tongue out good-naturedly, Shikamaru simply going back to his work. Arching his back over the desk behind him, blonde-coated skull thumped onto the top of the desk, blue eyes meeting the dead stare of pallid green, the one gaze that hadn't left him at all since he came in. As Naruto grinned openly and upside down at the deadpan boy behind him, his friend remained exactly that.

"Gaara, good ol' boy… Have you got a piece of paper for your best?" Naruto could have sworn he saw where the redhead lacked an eyebrow twitch, but that was hard to be sure of. It was hard to remember when exactly he and Gaara had become well, close. But, through middle and on through what was now their junior year of high school, the boys were a team of two, and a force none took too lightly. Hell, the redhead alone was someone that the entire school population tended to avoid like the plague, be it his demeanor, or lack of just simple emotion, or maybe how the boys often broke out into spars for the hell of it- everyone spared Gaara the room. Maybe it was because of Naruto's friendship with him, his ability to hold well in those very spars; or the way Naruto slung his arm around the shoulders of the shorter male without a care- unlike anyone would even dare do- after those spars, that kept most people at bay of the blonde.

Gaara moved silently as he ripped a paper free of his notebook and casually brought it before him, the air so easily settling it over the face of Naruto. The grin across his face was one more revealed as he snatched the paper free of covering his face and Gaara's fingers holding it there.

"Ass." Naruto uttered bemused, the redhead actually letting a smirk itch the right side of his pallid lips before looking back down to his work. Setting the paper down, Naruto flopped his left arm down the length of the table, right hand idly pulling the English book from under the desk where he always left it, never one to actually bring home books. Flipped open to the page where they were to work, Naruto laid his head upon his bicep as he began to jot down the work. Or, his name, at least.

A blonde strand of hair connected to his head screamed, and with a grunt, Naruto lifted his head, batting away the hand that tugged on his hair. Blue eyes squinted to glare up at the owner of said hand, meeting the cold icy glare of green. Shikamaru standing not too far away shook his head and glanced at the door of the classroom.

"I'm not waiting." And with that, the lazy genius meandered his way out of the classroom; in all most likelihood- muttering about some things being troublesome.

"I can tell by the look on your face, you didn't hear the bell . . . . I didn't give you that paper to drool on." Naruto rolled his eyes, stretching off the desktop and putting away the book.

"Yeah, yeah. You seem grumpy today. Wait, never mind, this day is just like any other! So, all is right with the world!" Gaara spared a glare to roll his eyes, moving to the door of the classroom, the Blondie snatching up his bag and darting after.

"It amazes me how our teacher is the last to come into the classroom, and the first to leave. Wish all my teachers were that way." Smirking, Naruto pulled his hands to rest behind his head, walking easily next to Gaara with a slower, longer stride.

"Of course you would, loving your place of being dead-last so much." The cold voice made both Naruto and Gaara pause their strides; the former twisted at his waist to look at the well-known owner of such words as Gaara simply looked over his shoulder. A blonde brow arched as there stood Uchiha Sasuke; his black eyes narrowed casually, hands pushed into the pockets of his khaki pants. A sigh passed through the partially open lips of Naruto, his waist following the lead of his upper body, fully facing the other male, about to give a nasty retort.

Blue gaze darted over the stance of his rival, armed with the pink-haired girl attached on one arm. For a moment, Sasuke was overlooked, and Naruto tilted his head at the girl.

"Sakura-chan, you really need a better host," He grinned, only to receive a flinch of a glare from her turquoise eyes. At one point in time, he had really taken a liking to her, and even heartily made attempts to sift her attention from the stoic boy to himself, never quite achieving such other then grudging friendship. Though, no matter, 'Sasuke-kun' always came first. "Like me!"

"Naruto." Her lips twisted, and at that point, Sasuke detached the girls' hold on his arm, as if just noting her parasite-hold, hands slipping back into his pants' pockets, much to her disappointment. Another girl, a type of blonde separate of Naruto's, who had arrived on the other side of the boy out of notice, stuck her tongue out at Sakura, and received a shriek for it.

"Ino-pig! Get away, you weren't called over here!"

"I have more right then you do, don't I, Sasuke-kun?" Ino said, looking up to the main object of every girl's (and maybe a male or two) affection in the high school.

Still, neither girl received a response; those cold emotionless eyes pointed into those of viciously glaring blues, the only difference between the gazes being the bored smirk that Naruto wore actually reached his eyes. Neither seemed at ready to back from the silent challenge and battle through the air between them, hell- the two would probably stand there all day, despite their classes. Sakura looked back and forth of the two boys, and finally grabbed Sasuke's arm again with exasperation.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Third hour started." Pulling on him, she and Ino along with a couple of girls making up the fan crowd of the one Uchiha Sasuke went with the boy into the classroom not too far away.

"That cocky bastard." Naruto snorted, finally turning his eyes to trade glances with Gaara. Naruto's hands went back to lace fingers behind his neck after they had suddenly been found of falling into fists at his sides, slipping his way into the classroom after the small gathering, Gaara meandering behind him. The late bell screamed as the door to the History classroom closed.

"You are getting way too much like Shikamaru, Naruto." The calm, but not so serene female voice broke through Naruto's concentration of exactly nothing. Lifting his head, eyes still closed but showing quite the bit of amusement with the grin that decorated his lips.

"That can't be that bad of a thing! Enjoying doing nothing." The boy finally stood, arms stretching far over his head, further extending his already lithe form more to the ceiling, a quiver through his body as the solid muscles across his form fully awakened. Exhaling as his arms dropped to the side, his head turned to glance from Sakura to Gaara. Shaking her head, a hand wove in the air as if to dismiss it all like flies and pranced after her black knight. Said young man caught sight of Naruto's lips twitch in his own silent troubling at that fact, a brow arching in the superior fashion Sasuke often had.

The scene from the hallways was then repeated: a clash of blue and black eyes meeting, the silent challenge between the two echoing through he air, neither flinching a muscle. Sasuke said nothing, but finally turned and strode out into the hallways, the noise more escalated from its usual drone due to the fact of lunch hour starting.

Naruto went uncharacteristically silent, ignoring a casual gaze from the redhead at his side. Snorting, he seemed to completely forget his exact surroundings, or at least didn't care. Snatching his bag up in a vicious fashion for the second time that day, Naruto walked as if on automatic, muscles tight, but moving in a liquid fashion, moving after Sasuke. Gaara rolled his eyes to the corners slowly, looking out the window where the wind had picked up. Pausing there for a moment, he didn't make a huge rush after the two- knowing exactly where it would be to find them.

Stalking from the building, Naruto could see the back of a certain rival moving in the direction that wasn't the cafeteria. Face set, he saw the two girls had been shooed away, it were simply Naruto tailing him, somewhat to his chagrin. The walk wasn't long, the scenery changing from open, often-trekked space to places where grass wasn't so trampled so as it actually grew. Sasuke paused after long enough of his leading, his head pointed to look up at the sky, eyes squinting from the mid-afternoon sun. Not too long was it before Naruto wrung the backpack viciously in the direction he was walking, the orange bag sailing through the air, like a flag as it dropped towards the ground near the other male.

Before the bag even had time to drop to the ground, Naruto broke into long strides, running for Sasuke. Casually did the stoic boy turn his head, hands finally out of his pockets, maybe ever so slightly were they were tightening in preparation. Fist of a certain blonde curled and in a piston along side his shoulder, the space between Naruto and Sasuke closed in seconds, Naruto twisting his body violently as his fist was thrown in a punch for the others emotionless face. Sasuke's placement moved, feet slipping into a stance below him as he bent to duck the blow, the fist grazing over the blue-clad muscle of his shoulder.

Even as it did not connect, Naruto did not stop moving or lose heart in the first punch of what was inevitable to be many more. Right leg taking his weight, Blondie's left leg swung around to slam a bent knee into Sasuke, bent over from mid-duck. Right arm of the Uchiha slammed up to protect, catching the knee before it could effect. Arm roughly shoved outward, pushing Naruto's assault back as he rose, left fist quickly darting out to jab Naruto. Taking the tap, for often jabs were to only push back or to bait forwards, Naruto snapped his face back down, and the grin laced his lips. If there was anyone other then Gaara he loved to fight, it was Sasuke.

The possibly startling look Naruto was able to take on in the rush of the starting battle did not faze the Uchiha, too many times had he seen it, for that matter. Naruto flung himself forwards into Sasuke's personal space, his shoulder slamming into the abdomen of the young man. Going back and finally unable to sustain the doubled weight, both boys went to the ground. Prepared, Naruto rose over Sasuke, knees on either side of his waist, and slammed his fist for the boy's face. A grunt from Naruto's weight falling on him was broken as the same boy's fist slamming into his jaw. Scowling now as he looked up at the blonde, Sasuke shot his arm up, cupping the opposite side of Naruto's neck and tightening his grip.

Muscles through Sasuke's arm rippled as he slammed his arm to the ground beside him, forcing Naruto to fall into the dirt belly-first with the action. Keeping his hand on the boy's tanned neck, the Uchiha used that as a way to push himself to his knees and keep Naruto pinned. A growl was the response from Naruto as he struggled to gain purchase on the ground under the feel of Sasuke's hand around his neck. Right hand of the blonde snapped behind him, grabbing Sasuke's arm and moving to the elbow, a flicker of his muscle and it forced the lock in the Uchiha's arm to buckle. Using the grip, Naruto rose to his knees and then was drug back to his feet with Sasuke's generous help. A growl once more came from the whisker-faced male, and he stepped back, his hand on the arm of Sasuke, pushing to swing the boy around him. Finally his neck released, and Naruto removed his hand from its grip on his rival's arm.

Both boys stumbled back, continuing to hold their own about them, Sasuke with his stoic presence and Naruto with feral grace.

"Dobe." Sasuke allowed a slight smirk to take over where previously there had been no expression, it only further staying across his lips at the sight of Naruto's flinch of anger.

"Bastard." The blonde simply snarled, his head tipped, lowering to glare under his eyebrows. This probably only further amused the Uchiha, Naruto's anger seemingly always did. Not too long were the two boys parted, gathering the breath they both barely lost so far before Naruto flashed a white grin, making a lunge for the stoic boy.

The awaited clash was never to occur, Sasuke's eyes suddenly going wide for a fraction before any expression to have been across his face completely faded back to utter boredom and carelessness.

"Ack! What the hell? You fucker, you let me down!" Strung up in the air to stop any attack the fair-haired boy planned, his booted feet kicked wildly just an inch over the ground. Naruto wasn't extremely tall, but he certainly wasn't too short either. Still, the blonde wrestled with whoever had a grasp on his black shirt, nearly pulling it off his torso. Finally, he tossed his arms over his head and slipped from the clingy cloth completely, darting away with out the shirt to nearly side his rival, blue eyes wide and wild. The tall young man known for his outbursting suddenly went a bit quiet, more so scowling in silence.

"Killjoys." Was the simple mutter from Naruto, who likewise to Sasuke, was looking to both the principal, and her assistant; the one who now held a limp, body-less, black shirt now. Noting this, Naruto fully glared upon the assistant principal, only receiving a wide shit-eating grin from the man with a mane of white. In Naruto's opinion, Jiraiya was past retirement time, and though the years only remained to join in with Tsunade in ruining his life. Yes, that was it. Everyone was out to get him. Naruto nodded to himself, still speaking in his own mind how it was him against life, and how great he was; only nodding his head a time or two to give the idea of others he was having a serious one-sided conversation inside that head of blonde.

"Naruto!" Oh, her voices always brought him back to reality, damn it. Lifting his gaze, he watched her continue her speech. "Naruto, you can not afford to be doing this every damn day! It is little things like this that have you more in my office then in your classrooms, and due to that you are taking half your classes over in summer school, else you'd be back again as a junior next year. What, there are only a few days left of school, and you're going out, getting into more fights then ever." The tall woman sighed, a hand going to her forehead. "And Sasuke! I know this from Naruto, and even some with that Gaara, but I just can't understand you. Top in your class, president, and you somehow have come into the habit of getting into this with Naruto ever since you two walked into these halls! I don't get it, what is it with you two?"

The two males simply remained silent, frankly- neither could answer that question, and neither ever said anything to it. No one knew what it was between them, why they always fought, and always they did. Merely another constant, something that was enviable and a widely known fact by many. Getting nothing in the means for a response, Tsunade simply shook her head and allowed her arm to drop.

"Come on, to my office." Turning, she walked off, knowing they would follow. The old man left there, chuckled to something only he seemed to know, or thought, and tossed the shirt hard at Naruto to catch.

"Good form, anyway, kids."

"JIRAIYA!" The man flinched a bit with his smirk, and moved off to his own direction. Heaving a sigh, Naruto didn't bother to clothe himself, and tossed the shirt over a firm shoulder, steps significantly stomping his boots in a pouty little boy way he never grew out of. Sasuke's eyes flickered across the back of his rival, slipping his hands into his pockets and falling in a grudging stride with the other male.

* * *

End Chapter One. One of-- any more? 

Hi folks, this is the Author, and currently writing her first A/N to go along with her first fan fiction piece.

I actually have somewhat a plot to this story, ideas, and trying to form the ways of connecting them, to where it actually reads alright. Or- I might. I'm not quite even sure if I should continue this story, being as school has just started, and I'll have to seriously want to continue this only if it's worth it. So! That's were anyone who liked this/didn't comes in. Was the first chapter worth wanting to see the actual plot begin and complete? Let me know, so I can start the process of writing the next chapter.

Thaaaaank you. :heart:

* * *


End file.
